


Rewarded

by ohhitsanna



Series: Sterek Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, FaceFucking, Fingering, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitsanna/pseuds/ohhitsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. That's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed  
> Sorry for mistakes I wrote this on my phone.

 

 

Derek grabbed a handful of Stiles hair, loving that he grew it out, using the grip he had to pull him on to his cock. Stiles hands scratched at the bed, clenching and unclenching uselessly at the sheets  as Derek kept pressing forward in a slow glide.

 

 

"Reach back and hold yourself open. Good boy." Stiles moved his hands back to part his red cheeks, his obedience was always rewarded and he had taught Stiles to love the rewards he was given.

 

 

Derek pushed two fingers into his puffy hole, scissoring him open a more, his moans muffled around Derek's cock. He pulled back a bit as Stiles breathed wetly once, twice, three times before he was thrusting into his hot mouth again, forcing his member down Stiles throat until he was balls deep in his mouth.

 

 

He forced another finger into Stiles tight hole, pushing them against his prostate forcefully. His other hand released his hair. He began to swat his ass and withdrew his fingers, picking up a steady rhythm of fucking his mouth. Drool and pre-cum leaked out the sides of his mouth. Stiles imagined Derek watching his ass wobble as he spanked it.

 

 

Derek held Stiles head in place while he filled his mouth until his cheeks were bulging and he was gagging. After Derek came Stiles voice was a raw rasping whisper, begging to be fucked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always prompt me at [Tumblr](http://thewolvesaregone.tumblr.com)


End file.
